


Under the Bed

by AdrianaintheSnow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Superhero AU way in the background tho. Lo uses his powers once), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Illnesses, M/M, Parental Panic, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Patton’s toddler is sick and hiding under the bed. He didn’t know what to do. He knew what he couldn’t do. He couldn’t get mad. He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t threaten to punish him. He couldn’t drag him out from under the bed by anything he could reach, so he could get to him. Virgil was sick and hurting and Patton refused to hurt him more. But what was he supposed to do?This is set in the Shadow Crawler AU which is an AU I thought up for my Labeled Universe on my tumblr,@snowdice. In this universe Logan and Patton adopt Virgil when he is a toddler instead of when he is 15. This is the first fic in this universe, but you can find what I’ve said about this AUhere.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 36
Kudos: 162





	Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was “I can’t take your temperature unless you come out from under there.” with Logan & Patton & Virgil from the ["Hurt / Comfort Sickfic Drabble Prompts list."](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/639608609526906880/hurt-comfort-sickfic-drabble-prompts) )

“Virgil, honey, please,” Patton begged.

“No!” the usually well-mannered toddler cried.

Patton sat back on his heels and took a deep breath. It was fine. This was fine. Everything would be fine. It wasn’t like Virgil was hurt or in any imminent danger. Patton just had to breathe and handle this calmly like a good dad who had his life put together and knew how to parent.

Slowly he lowered himself back onto the floor to peer at the blob under the bed. “Come on sweetie. You’re not feeling well, and I need to take your temperature.”

Virgil did not respond. He just pulled the pillow he’d dragged under the bed with him when he’d ran from Patton earlier and squeezed it over his head to block him out.

“Please, Angel, I can’t take your temperature unless you come out from under there.”

“Don’t wanna,” he sobbed into the pillow.

Patton felt himself tear up at that and quickly wiped at his eyes. “I’m just trying to help you, baby. Please my love.”

He still did not relent. This was horrible. This was _horrible._ What was Patton supposed to do? He knew what he couldn’t do. He couldn’t get mad. He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t threaten to punish him. He couldn’t drag him out from under the bed by anything he could reach, so he could get to him. Virgil was sick and hurting and Patton refused to hurt him more. But what was he supposed to _do_?

He heard the door downstairs open and close and almost sobbed in relief. “In our bedroom,” Patton called, getting back up to his knees.

Logan’s footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs and coming down the hall.

“He,” Patton said when his husband appeared in the doorway. “He’s under the bed. He’s under the bed and he won’t come out.”

Logan moved over to kneel next to him. He took Patton’s hands gently in his. “That’s okay,” he said quietly. “Him being under the bed is fine, okay? We don’t need to worry about that.”

Patton nodded. “Yeah. I, yeah. I know.” Logan leaned forward and kissed Patton’s forehead briefly. Then, he leaned down to look at Virgil.

“Hello, Virgil. I understand you are not feeling well today,” he said gently.

“He was really warm, Lo,” Patton interjected.

Logan glanced up at him. “I would like to take your temperature,” he told Virgil. “It seems like you don’t want to come out from under the bed. Can I take you temperature while you’re still under there? It’s an ear thermometer so it’ll be quick and easy.”

Virgil must have nodded because Logan reached to pick up the thermometer from where Patton had set it on the floor. Virgil had maneuvered himself out of reach in the exact center of the bed, so Logan must have used his powers to do the actual temperature taking. Patton heard the device beep and then Logan brought it back to his hand. He glanced at the reading and then showed the thermometer to Patton: 100.6 degrees. It was a temperature, but not even near a dangerous one for his age. Patton felt like his breath had been punched out of him. He slowly let himself go from kneeling to sitting with his back against the bed frame.

“Okay,” Logan said. “I’m going to ask a few more questions about how you feel, okay? Then we’ll work on ways to make you feel better. Have you been coughing a lot?”

“He has,” Patton said, “and he’s congested.”

“Does your throat hurt?” he asked. “Okay, I think something warm to drink could help with that. There’s also medicine that can help even more if you agree to take it. Is your nose stuffed up? We have a vaporizer that puts steam in the room that can help with that. We can put it near the bed if you want to stay under there or maybe we can make a blanket tent with the edge of the bed and you can sit under that. That way it’s still dark and cozy, but it’s easier to sit up and drink tea and take medicine. Does that sound good?” Logan continued to ask him simple yes and no questions about his symptoms and gave solutions to everything Virgil indicated he had. Patton knew it was for Virgil’s benefit. It was to make the symptoms not as scary by telling him how they could and would alleviate them. Yet, it also served to calm Patton down. It was a nice, bulleted list of instructions for Patton to grab ahold of and use to anchor himself.

Patton could make tea and get medicine and build a blanket fort. He could do that.

Patton could have cried when 20 minutes later they managed to convince him to crawl out from under the bed and into the adjacent blanket fort to drink tea. They gave him cough medicine that made him sleepy and helped to cut the fever.

“Thank you for coming home,” Patton said, holding the sleeping toddler close to his chest.

“There is no need to thank me,” Logan said. “And despite what you may think, you were doing fine.”

“He was under the bed, and I was freaking out.”

“He was grouchy and not feeling well, but he was fine. He is fine. You didn’t mess up. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Patton didn’t say anything.

“Look at him, Patton,” Logan said, stroking a careful hand through his hair. “He climbed into your lap when the cough medicine started to make him tired. He trusts you to keep him safe while he sleeps. He knows you’d never let anything hurt him let alone hurt him yourself. You could never be your mother.”

Patton pressed his face into Virgil’s hair and tried not to cry as he held his baby. His baby. His sick, sleeping baby. His fever had already come down, and while he’d likely still feel ill when he woke, his symptoms were well managed, and he’d get better soon enough. He’d be okay and back to his sweet, cheerful self in no time.

“I love him,” Patton croaked.

“Yes, you do,” Logan agreed, his hand moving from Virgil’s head to brush through Patton’s hair. “Yes, you do.”


End file.
